hootersfandomcom-20200214-history
Hooters Hall of Fame
The Hooters Hall of Fame was created in 2008 during the celebration of Hooters 25th Anniversary to recognize the elite of that sorority. Those who through their beauty, talent, grace and commitment to Hooters rose above the rest are enshrined here. Their images hang in these hollowed halls to immortalize their time spent wearing the orange shorts. List of Inductees Ashley Smith - Hooters The winner of the 2001 HOOTERS International Swimsuit Competition, Ashley has appeared in more issues of HOOTERS Magazine than any other HOOTERS Girl. Nikki Kretchmer - Hooters WI. This Wisconsin beauty was selected to participate in HOOTERS Operation Let Freedom Wing USO tour in the Middle East. Nikki was the cover girl on the first newsstand issue of HOOTERS Magazine and was featured in the HOOTERS Calendar. Haven Gaston - Hooters This HOOTERS Girl was the heir-apparent to Lynne Austin as HOOTERS ideal icon girl. She appeared everywhere--billboards, commercials, and posters --and has even had a role in a couple of Adam Sandler flicks. She was a two-time Cover Girl, in the Winter 1997 and the Summer 1998 issues. Her crowning achievement was winning the 2nd Annual HOOTERS International Swimsuit Pageant. Carrie Strongum - Hooters In 2002, she stepped down from competing and picked up the microphone to be the hostess of the video for HOOTERS International Swimsuit Pageant. Carrie also appeared in the Fall 2001 and Winter 2001 issues of the HOOTERS Magazine. Gina Stewart - Hooters Gina was a regular feature girl in the HOOTERS Calendar, earning her own month on several occasions. Gina not only worked at the Original HOOTERS but she also married into the Original Family. Gina married Michael, son of HOOTERS founder LD Stewart. Lynne Austin - FL. Nothing beats the original! The biggest no-brainer of our Top 25. The original HOOTERS Girl from the very first HOOTERS in Clearwater, Florida. Lynne will always be tops on our list of HOOTERS Girls. She appeared on the cover of our Summer 1993 issue and then again in the Fall 1995. Brodine Perry - Hooters TX. This hot Texan appeared in the HOOTERS Calendar for six consecutive years! She was a top-five finalist at the 2002 International Swimsuit Pageant and has appeared in two issues of HOOTERS Magazine. Brodine was so good as a HOOTERS Girl that she became a HOOTERS Trainer. She could teach us a thing or two! Michelle Moya - Hooters Michelle burst onto the scene of the 2004 Miss Hooters International Swimsuit Pageant, where she was crowned Miss Photogenic. Her breathtaking photo in a gold, one-piece swimsuit launched her to four appearances in HOOTERS Magazine. Michelle made appearances in countless commercials and in the HOOTERS Calendar. She was part of the Let Freedom Wing Tour group and enjoys a successful modeling career based in Miami today. Ursula Maciejewski - Hooters This blonde bombshell from Chicago was our 2004 HOOTERS Calendar Cover Girl. She was also a Feature Girl in the Nov/Dec 2005 edition of HOOTERS Magazine. Ursula, whose name and heritage are Polish, partcipated in the 2004 Let Freedom Wing Tour to the Middle East. Kat Longa - Hooters VA. This Barker’s Beauty from the Price is Right represents the HOOTERS of Military Highway, Norfolk, VA. Kat appeared in Playboy as one of the Women of HOOTERS and has appeared in the HOOTERS Calendar on five different occasions. Like a good card game? Kat has appeared on HOOTERS playing cards and on HOOTERS Casino chips. Kat was one of the 2007 Dream Girls participants and was the Operation Calendar Drop Model for 2008. Tiffany Gudding- Hooters This HOOTERS Calendar Girl was also a Feature Girl in March/April 2005 issue of HOOTERS Magazine. She wasn’t just easy on the eyes but she was pleasant on the ears starring in several HOOTERS commercials. Tiffany also saved several people from carpal tunnel when she become the first ever HOOTERS mousepad. Erica Burgess - Hooters Erica won the Miss HOOTERS International 2002 title in Las Vegas. She graced the HOOTERS Magazine cover twice and was featured three times in HOOTERS Magazine. She was a two-time Calendar Girl and could be spotted in several of the HOOTERS TV commercials. Erica Shay - Hooters Erica is the HOOTERS Calendar winter months favorite. She was Miss November 1994 and Miss December 1996. Wouldn’t you love for her to bring you a cold beer and keep you warm? She won the Miss HOOTERS 500 title in 1993 the first ever pageant that brought HOOTERS Girls together from all over the country. Lindsay Hathaway - Hooters CA. This California beauty was featured in the Girls of Southern California edition of the HOOTERS Magazine. She was Miss February 2003 in the HOOTERS Calendar and appeared in countless TV commercials. Heather Francis - Hooters Fl. Appearing three times in HOOTERS Magazine, Heather represented HOOTERS of Syracuse, New York and then headed south for some fun in the sun in Ft. Lauderdale. In a world of blonde HOOTERS Girls, Heather stood out as the bombshell brunette. The 25 year old beauty became the Feature Girl in the Fall 1998 issue of the HOOTERS Magazine. Kelly Jo Dowd - Hooters Kelly Jo was the 1995 Calendar cover girl and was the first HOOTERS Girl to become a manager. One of the original HOOTERS Girls, and referred to by her HOOTERS family as “Amazing Grace,” Kelly Jo passed away on May 24, 2007 from breast cancer. She selflessly spent the last five years of her life becoming an advocate for early detection, education and fundraising in the battle against breast cancer within the HOOTERS organization. Breanne Ashley - Hooters GA. Breanne won the ultimate HOOTERS Girl prize when she was crowned 2007 Miss Hooters International Swimsuit Pageant and brought home $50,000 to the small town of Newnan, Georgia. She can be seen in HOOTERS Magazine, the HOOTERS Calendar, in TV commercials, on HOOTERS Billboards and playing cards. She was also a contestant in the 2007 and 2008 HOOTERS Best Damn Dream Girl competitions. Marsha Posey - Hooters Marsha was a Feature Girl in the HOOTERS Calendar for several years. This Kentucky beauty appeared in the HOOTERS TV spot that featured fitness guru Tony Little and the “Gazelle”. She also did promotional work for the HOOTERS Casino and still appears on the $25 chips used in Las Vegas. She got the luck of the draw when she married HOOTERS co-founder Ed Droste who proposed to her “live’ at the 2005 Miss Hooters International Swimsuit Pageant in Miami. Michelle Nunes - Hooters CA. Michelle who started with HOOTERS in San Diego was voted Miss Photogenic at the2005 Miss Hooters International Swimsuit Pageant and then was crowned the winner in 2006 . She was a participant in the HOOTERS Dream Girl competition in 2007. This 2008 HOOTERS Calendar Cover Girl has appeared in more HOOTERS national TV spots than any other girl because she “loves the camera” and it loves her. Anna Burns - Hooters This southern belle won the 2005 Miss Hooters International Swimsuit Pageant and was Miss December in the 2005 HOOTERS Calendar. Anna was the Cover Girl for the 2006 Calendar and 2006 HOOTERS Magazine. She also appeared in countless national TV commercials and in 2007 she was voted the HOOTERS Best Damn Dream Girl. Bonnie Jill Laflin - Hooters Does she look familiar to you? Well, she should! Bonnie Jill was featured in the ultrahot Coors Light TV commercials. She is the FIRST and ONLY female scout in the NBA for the Los Angeles Lakers. This former Dallas Cowboys cheerleader and two-time HOOTERS Calendar Girl was featured as Miss September 1998 and Miss August 1999. Beverly Mullins - Hooters Beverly is a four-time HOOTERS Calendar Girl and earned the honor of Miss October 2006. She has been featured and participated in the 2007 Best Damn Dream Girl Competition and also graces the pages of the 2008 February Playboy edition featuring the Women of HOOTERS. Leeann Tweeden From the HOOTERS Calendar to FHM Magazine and Playboy, this HOOTERS Girl is a winner. She ranked on Maxim’s Hot 100 list, so she definitely makes ours. You can also catch Leeann as a correspondent on Fox’s Best Damn Sports Show Period. Cindy Akam - Hooters FL. Cindy from Jacksonville, Florida joined our ranks in the mid 80’s. She appeared in the first four issues of the HOOTERS Calendar and worked some of the early promotions with the NFL. Her beauty and personality set the tone for thousands of HOOTERS Girls to follow. Holly Madison - Hooters CA. Number one girlfriend to Playboy’s Hugh Hefner, this Alaska native spent several years at the Santa Monica, California HOOTERS Restaurant and now stars in the E! Entertainment reality television show “Girls Next Door” when she’s not buddying up with Hef. Ambar Martinez - Hooters This Latin beauty is the most decorated International HOOTERS Girl ever. She was 2nd runner-up in the '05 Miss HOOTERS Int. Swimsuit Pageant, the highest finish for any Int. contestant. In '07 Ambar competed in the 1st. ever HOOTERS Best Damn Dream Girl competition. She has done several Int. HOOTERS grand openings and was feat. in the first ever Spanish speaking HOOTERS TV commercial. She appeared on the cover of HOOTERS magazine in the fall of '05. Martina Andrews - Hooters Martina won “Miss Photogenic” and was first runner up at the 2002 HOOTERS International Swimsuit Pageant. Two years later she came back and won it all as 2004 Miss Hooters International Swimsuit Pageant . She was featured on the cover of the HOOTERS Magazine and as a HOOTERS Calendar Girl. Gemma Sutton - Hooters NU. HOOTERS Girl Gemma Sutton made her big splash in Nassau, Bahamas when she won the fourth annual HOOTERS International Swimsuit Pageant. Gemma appeared in several HOOTERS TV commercials, posters, lifesize stand-ups and the Fall 2000 issue of HOOTERS Magazine. Stacie Burns - Hooters Well known in her home town as “Stacie the Sports Chick” a sports radio talkshow host, Stacie has made consecutive calendar appearances from 2002 through 2007. She was a top ten winner in the 2001 HOOTERS International Pageant, and the 2006 first runner-up. She was one of sixteen HOOTERS Best Damn Dream Girls in 2007 and has been featured in HOOTERS commercials with sports personalities like Lee Corso and Terry Bradshaw. Paula Cobb - Hooters Winner of the first ever HOOTERS International Swimsuit Contest, this gorgeous Texan appeared in two issues of HOOTERS Magazine, Summer 1997 and then again as Feature Girl and Cover Girl of the Winter 1997 issue. Cari Brown - Hooters Cari appeared in the first ever HOOTERS and Dick Vitale TV spot. That tells you just how AWESOME she was. Fittingly from the city of the beautiful people, Cari was featured in the HOOTERS Calendar many times. Tina Gabaldon - Hooters TX. For two years this HOOTERS Girl from Texas was a Dallas Cowboys Cheerleader. In 2003 Tina was crowned Miss HOOTERS International. The following year she was Miss July 2004 in the HOOTERS Calendar. Melisa Poe - Hooters NC. This North Carolina HOOTERS Girl moved to Vegas when she was selected to be the HOOTERS Casino spokesmodel. Melisa was a four time HOOTERS Calendar Girl, having the honor of appearing on the back cover of the 2006 Calendar. She also was runnerup in the HOOTERS International Swimsuit Pageant. Melisa supported our troops by being one of the HOOTERS Girls to be a part of Operation Let Freedom Wing in the Middle East. Sarah Coggin - Hooters AZ. This HOOTERS Girl was an Arizona Cardinals Cheerleader for four seasons. She has been in the HOOTERS Calendar four years in a row, including the 2005 cover and the 2006 centerfold. She has modeled and acted in commercials and television shows, as well as the IN Game Entertainment Host for the Arizona Rattlers Arena Football Team. Linsey Toole - Hooters FL. From the HOOTERS of Central Florida, Linsey has been a HOOTERS model appearing in the magazine, calendar, billboard and commercials. Linsey has competed in the 2007 and 2008 Best Damn Dream Girl competitions and has been featured on the cover of the HOOTERS Magazine. Rhonda Lefker - Hooters This HOOTERS Girl from Newport, Kentucky certainly has more than her fair share of HOOTERS fans. Rhonda generated more fan mail than any girl we’ve ever published after her appearances in the Winter 1997 and Winter 1998 issues of HOOTERS Magazine. A 10-year span between her first Calendar appearence and her last in 2007 is a record that will likely stand. You can still see Rhonda today at the HOOTERS Casino where she is a Black Jack dealer and she is as beautiful as ever. Vince“The HOOTERS Guy” In 1995, HOOTERS Marketing gurus needed help to communicate how ridiculous it was for the Federal EEOC to try and force HOOTERS to hire guys as HOOTERS Girls. Enter Vince, a then manager at the St Petersburg, FL HOOTERS. He said a thousand con“Vince”ing words with this unforgettable image. Nichole Kelly- Hooters Nichole is featured as our 25th Anniversary HOOTERS Girl. She was first recognized at the 2006 International Pageant where she was voted Miss Photogenic. She was a top ten finalist in the 11th annual pageant and competed in the HOOTERS Best Damn Dream Girls competition in 2007 and 2008. Jennifer Hargis - Hooters Jennifer is in the HOOTERS history books. She finished in the top five of the HOOTERS International Swimsuit Pageant five consecutive years, a record unlikely to be broken! She is also a five-time HOOTERS Calendar Girl and Miss October 2005. FIVE must be her lucky number! Jerri Manthey - Hooters Jerri is most recognizably known for her appearances the reality show Survivor (Survivor: The Australian Outback, Survivor: The All Stars and Survivor: Heroes vs. Villains) as well as her feature in Playboy, but this bombshell began her starlet career as a Hooters Girl in the early 90's. Jerri opened up the Hooters of Huntsville, AL in 1991 and later donned the Orange Shorts in Oklahoma City before moving on to pursue an acting career. Caren Crangle - Hooters Caren has been in the Hooters Calendar consistently each year from 2000 to 2003, and even landed the back cover in ‘03. She placed in the top 10 of the Miss Hooters International Swimsuit Pageant and has also been featured in Hooters Magazine, a TV commercial alongside Dick Vitale, Hooters Playing Cards, on slot machines at the Hooters Casino in Las Vegas and on billboards. Caren filmed the pilot for “Who Wants to Date a Hooters Girl”. Raechel Holtgrave - Hooters This Mathematics major from Columbia, MO proved 13 could be a lucky number after winning $50,000 and beating out 133 contestants during Hooters 13th Annual International Swimsuit Pageant. Raechel was also named Hooters Girl of the Year, proving she does not only have brains and beauty, but also possess the personality of the quintessential Hooters Girl. You can find this blonde beauty in Hooters national TV commercials; Hooters 2009 and 2010 Snow Angel television feature and the 2009 and 2010 Hooters Calendar. Sara Hoots - Hooters Given her beauty and name, Sara Hoots, was destined to be crowned 2008 Miss Hooters International Swimsuit Pageant and take home the $50,000 cash prize. This Selma, Texas Hooters Girl beat out 128 contestants from around the world who traveled to Fort Lauderdale to compete in the pageant. Just 5 years into her Hooters career, Sara has caught the eye of many can be found in the 2007 and 2008 Hooters Calendar, Playing Cards, Hooters Magazine, Television Commercials and on Billboards. Jacqueline Garner - Hooters Jacqueline, now the suburban mother of a six month-old boy, was a Hooters girl for a decade, beginning at the Lewisville, TX store. She said she was working as a receptionist at a nail salon when she was approached by the GM of the new store to see if she wanted a job. Jacqueline was a calendar girl and a magazine feature girl. Since leaving Hooters, Jacqueline is a senior designer at an interior architecture firm, designing four and five star hotels, restaurants, spas, resorts, and high-end residences. Nesie Daglis - Hooters Nesie Daglis is a model and business woman. Her modeling career includes print and television work. She has worked with Playboy, Fox Sports, ESPN, CBS, and Hooters. She has graced the pages of Playboy, Hooters Magazine, and the billboards in Atlanta, Las Vegas, and Miami. During her Hooters tenure she was voted 2008 Best Damn Dream Girl, was a Hooters Calendar model for three years, appeared on four Hooters Magazine covers, was second runner up in the 2008 pageant, and acted as a corporate trainer and new store opening team member. Serina Snelling - Hooters Serina has a list of Hooters bona fides longer than your arm; Magazine features and covers, calendar months and centerfolds, you name it. She’s also appeared on merchandise: up to and including appearing on the coveted Hooters Mousepad. This queen of hearts also appears in several decks of playing cards, on Hooters Casino poker chips and table felts, and on billboards. Serina was 4th runner up Miss Hooters International 2008 and competed in the Pageant from 2007-2009. She has also appeared in TV spots for Hooters. These days she is a Registered Nurse. LeAngela Davis - Hooters The outgoing Miss Hooters International 2010 has appeared in every issue of the Hooters Calendar since 2007 and many issues of Hooters Magazine as well as America’s Next Top Model. She was not only the first runner-up in the 2009 Miss Hooters International competition, she was voted Miss Congeniality- a title, she says, meant more to her than almost anything else she’s accomplished, since the girls themselves voted for her. She has also accompanied the Hooters Let Freedom Wing Tour three times and appeared in the Hooters Magazine Snow Angels photo shoot. Gina Liadis - Hooters This gorgeous, “spunky” Greek describes herself as energetic, ambitious, and dedicated. Gina has devoted the past thirteen years of her life to Hooters as a Hooters Girl and Senior Opening Training Coordinator that has led openings for over 20 restaurants to include China, Greece, Germany, South Africa, Tokyo and list goes on. She has also appeared in the Hooters Calendar three different years. Gina was a recognizable face in Hooters Restaurant advertisements, Hooters Calendar playing cards, and in the community of her home base, Hooters of Columbus, Ohio. Lindsey Way - Hooters Lindsey Way, of Fort Lauderdale, FL was the 2011 Miss Hooters International. Since becoming a Hooters Girl in 2009 Lindsey has been featured as the 2012 Hooters Calendar Cover Girl, appeared on the cover of Hooters Magazine, a 2011 Dream Girl contestant, represented Hooters as a UFC Octagon Girl, featured in TV commercials and featured on billboards. She traveled to Iraq and Kuwait on the Hooters Let Freedom Wing USO Military Tour visiting troops and boosting morale to troops on the UFC Military Tour to Djibouti Africa, Dubai, and Bahrain. Stephanie Belknap - Hooters Stephanie Belknap, former Hooters Girl, is by far a nationally acclaimed Hooters Girl. In 2009 she was featured on the cover of the Hooters Calendar and Hooters Magazine. Stephanie was Miss October 2011 and Miss February 2008 in the Hooters Calendar, placed top 4 in Hooters Dream Girl competition, was a Hooters Snow Angel, Hooters International Swimsuit Pageant Contestant, and appeared in the “Jeff Who Lives at Home” film with Ed Helms and Jason Segal. Stephanie now designs swimsuits for her swimsuit company, Sweet Cheeks Swimwear. Judy Hall Mrs. Judy Hall never officially donned the orange shorts, but was a true Hooters Girl at heart. In addition to being an owner of the Hooters locations in Texas, alongside husband Kelly Hall, she was better known as the Hooters matriarch of Texas. Judy lost her battle to pancreatic cancer, but inspired many though her battle. Three Texas Hooters Girls won the title of Miss Hooters International. Mrs. Hall was very proud of these successes. Her motherly instincts and great affection for all those that she came into contact with will be a cherished memory for a lifetime. Amanda Jemini - Boca Raton, FL The winner of the 16th Annual Hooters International Swimsuit Pageant, Amanda Jemini joined Hooters in 2009 and is still a Hooters Girl today at the Hooters of Boca Raton. Amanda became a Hooters Girl because of the fun atmosphere and the opportunity to grow relationships and make money in the process! Jessica Pribanic - Toledo, OH Drawn to Hooters by a good friend who worked at Hooters in Columbus OH, Jessica Pribanic wanted to be a part of a great team of Hooters Girls and a great organization. She donned her orange shorts from September 2004 through May 2011 in the Hooters of Toledo, Ohio, before leaving for an opportunity to work for the Hooters of St. Thomas and then Las Vegas, where she eventually hung up her shorts for a new career. Jill Smith - Denver, CO Jill joined Hooters in 1996 and was a Hooters Girl for 11 years at the Hooters of Denver, Colo., location until she hung her shorts up in 2007. Jill was one of a group of Hooters Girls that auditioned for and appeared on the David Letterman show in New York. Since retiring as a Hooters Girl, Jill has become an entrepreneur, starting her own nutrition company as well as competing in fitness contests and helping to run a women’s only dance and fitness studio with one of the most influential people in her life, Jen Kaminski. Tabitha Gilley - Chattanooga, TN Known to friends and family as bubbly, thoughtful, opinionated and charismatic, Southern girl Tabitha Gilley served as a Hooters Girl in Chattanooga, Tenn., from 2006 through 2013. Initially joining Hooters to make extra money during her college years, Tabitha accomplished a lot more through the many charity events she supported and the great relationships she forged with her fellow Hooters Girls and regular customers.